1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to “camera phones” or mobile telephones having integrated cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile telephone, also commonly referred to as mobile phone, cellular telephone, cell phone, wireless phone, mobile station, mobile/wireless user equipment, etc., that has an integrated or built-in camera is commonly referred to as a “camera phone.” The camera typically comprises a small CMOS-based or CCD-based image sensor and associated control electronics. The user can take still and video images in a manner similar to that in which a person uses any ordinary digital camera. That is, the user aims the camera phone image sensor at a subject and presses one of the buttons on the phone, causing the phone to capture the image of the subject in the form of a digital image file (e.g., in JPEG format) in memory. The phone's programming includes functions that not only allow the user to capture images but also to organize and transmit the images through the same wireless telecommunications network through which the user can communicate voice, i.e., telephone calls, using the phone. The network typically includes a server on which the images can be stored, and the network service provider offers users services in connection with the use of the server to save images, upload them to computers via the Internet, and share them with others. The user can transmit the images to other persons having phones or similar devices that are capable of receiving images. Some newer camera phones even allow users to conduct videoconference-like phone calls between them. Nevertheless, a user cannot easily move between the aspects of the user interface that control the telephone features and the aspects of the user interface that control the camera features; rather, a user must generally interrupt the telephone call to adjust the camera, and vice versa.
In some respects, however, camera phones are not as convenient to use as stand-alone handheld digital cameras and videoconferencing cameras. For example, camera phones are generally designed to be easy and comfortable for a user to hold while conducting telephone calls, with little thought given to ease and comfort while taking pictures.
Camera phones have also been used by unscrupulous individuals to discreetly take pictures in museums, performance halls, secure facilities, and other places where photography is prohibited. For this reason, many such places have banned camera phones. Security personnel at the entrance may request that visitors leave their camera phones at the entrance to retrieve when they leave. Having to leave phones behind prevents visitors from legitimately making and receiving phone calls during their visit, causing them some concern over that as well as the possibility that their phones will be stolen or forgotten.
It would be desirable to provide a camera phone that is as convenient to use as a camera as it is to use as a phone. It would also be desirable to provide a camera phone that alleviates concerns at places where photography is prohibited. The present invention provides a camera phone and method of use that addresses the above-described problems and deficiencies in the manner described below.